iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwyn Tarth
Appearance Edwyn much prefers practical and plain clothing, but is quite comfortable wearing more formal dress when required. When dressed for comfort however, the lord might be mistaken for someone lowborn, if not for the ever present signet ring on his hand, this until he was imprisoned and the family ring was passed on to his sister Jonquil as Lady of Tarth. The lord of Tarth has refined features, with a strong jawline, a prominent nose, which is slightly crooked, having been broken and set a number of times. The man has dark brown hair, mostly left to its own devices though kept swept back, accentuated by a short, dark beard and low eyebrows. His skin is tanned, a marker of many hours spent outdoors and at sea, but is still paler than those who inhabit Dorne. Since his imprisonment, Edwyn's beard has grown out and his skin has become paler. Much in line with the nickname of his land, Edwyn has eyes the colour of sapphires, eyes which seem to change with the mood of their possessor, appearing steely and cold at times, and at others electric and glittering, though always penetrating, betraying the fierce intelligence often obscured beneath the boyish persona Edwyn displays to many. Physically, Edwyn is quite impressive. Having avoided the richer foods associated with lordship, his body is lean and fit, being an avid rider, working aboard ships, and sparring with the knights of his court. A relatively tall man, his frame is muscular thanks to years of hard work, as the man dislikes to order people to do work he would not do himself. The time spent in jail with basic sustenance has not been good for Edwyn's physique, though the man strives to keep up his strength. Now he is skinnier, with less muscle mass than before. After his imprisonment and disinheritance, Edwyn grew into the title of Blackstar. Despite initial dislike, he came to embrace the nickname, altering his personal coat of arms from the regular Tarth arms, so that both suns displayed were black rather than yellow. History Edwyn Tarth, titled the Evenstar in accordance with tradition on Tarth (or he was, before he was disgraced and his titles stripped from him), stands as the great great grandson of the renowned Brienne of Tarth. His father, Brandyn Tarth, raised him to be Lord of Tarth, as he was. When Edwyn was born in 375AC, he was named thus after the old king of Tarth from the dawn of days, and the event known as the Great Schism loomed on the horizon, during which Lord Criston Tarth was maimed and resigned himself to the island he ruled over. When Edwyn was 6, his father took him to tour the stormlands and the crownlands, both to introduce the realm to his son and his son to the realm, and in hopes of matching his son to the daughter of a lord more powerful than his own wife's family. This search was ultimately unsuccessful, but Edwyn has many fond memories of his time away from home. The following year, Edwyn became a page at Storm's End, and a few more years later on, became squire of his cousin Alyn. Over the years Edwyn took part in a number of tourneys, though won nothing until coming 2nd place in the melee of the 393AC Tourney of Tumbleton. The following year, he was Knighted. In preparation for his becoming lord, Edwyn's education was broad. While always encouraged in areas such as courtliness, riding and the such, Edwyn was also groomed to rule, not just to follow. With the death of his father in 396AC, Edwyn inherited the lordship of Tarth. Recent Events 343AC - Death of Brienne of Tarth, birth of Edwyn's uncle Criston Tarth. 345AC - Birth of Edwyn's Aunt Cassana. 348AC - Birth of Edwyn's father Cressen Tarth 375AC - Edwyn is born 376AC - Birth of Jonquil Tarth, Edwyn's sister. 377AC - Lord Criston Tarth is maimed in battle 381AC - Edwyn tours the Stormlands and Crownlands with his father Cressen, in hope of finding him a future wife. 382AC - Edwyn and his father return to Tarth from their tour, not having found a suitable future wife. Edwyn takes up service as a page at Storms End. 387AC - Edwyn becomes a squire to his cousin Alyn Baratheon 390AC - Edwyn leaves Storms End to return to Tarth. Resumes squiring under his great uncle Casper Tarth. Edwyn's great uncle Manfryd dies of his wounds from the war. 391AC - Tournament in honor of Lorent Tyrell's 50th Nameday (Highgarden). Wins no honours 392AC - Participates in The Tourney in Celebration of the birth of Prince Davos Baratheon and Princess Jocelyn Baratheon in Kings Landing. Wins no honours 393AC - Takes part in Tournament of Tumbleton. Wins 2nd place in melee. 394AC - takes part in Tournament of Ashford. Wins 3rd place in the joust and melee. Knighted in the same year. 396AC - Participates in Tournament of Harvest Hall (Celebrating 40 years of Lord Rollam as its lord). Wins no honours 396AC - Edwyn inherits the lordship of Tarth. 396AC - Edwyn's mother dies in childbirth. Birth of Elinor Tarth, Edwyn's sister. 397AC - Death of Edwyn's great uncle Casper Tarth. 398AC - The death of the king prompts Edwyn to travel to Kings Landing. He is arrested and imprisoned. Family and Household Family Tree Lord Criston Tarth - 394AC * Lady Kyra Tarth (29) * Lady Alynne Tarth (21) - Married to Stannis Selmy * Lady Lyra Tarth (17) - Betrothed to Brod Sarsfield Lord Cressen Tarth - 390AC Lady Marsella Tarth (45) * Lady Elinor Tarth (b.396) * Lady Jonquil Tarth (b.376) * Lord Edwyn Tarth (b.375) Maester Lyonel Quentyn Qorgyle - Kingsguard, Foster brother. Retinue Three Tarth Bastards - Gwayne (Voice), Euron (Benevolence), Hendry (Agility) 45 good men that were recruited in Kings Landing by Euron. Quotes "Remember this, Lord Hightower, master of coin, that no man may master another man's soul. When you stand before the father in judgement and claim that you were feared, you were obeyed, and you were rich, this will not suffice. You can not order the gods, you can not purchase their favour, and they do not fear mortal men. Remember this, as you claim to be powerful, and recall that truly, we are all weak. Towers may rise and fall, but the sun and moon have endured since time immemorial, and shall continue forever more. " - To Lord Hightower. Category:House Tarth Category:Stormlander